


The Only One

by goodfairyofny



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodfairyofny/pseuds/goodfairyofny
Summary: Rita calls out Schwann for hurting her feelings.
Relationships: Rita Mordio/Schwann Oltorain





	The Only One

It had been a couple of years since the spirit conversion, and the same amount of time since Rita Mordio had set foot in the castle. Schwann didn’t know what to say when he saw her, so he remained quiet, keeping to himself and his work.

Until one afternoon he stepped out of a meeting and encountered her in the hallway. Surrounded by his men, he brushed past her, meeting her eyes just long enough to tip his head slightly in acknowledgment. A few steps further down the hallway she called out, her voice high and full of tears. 

“So you don’t want to be friends with me anymore?” she asked with more emotion than he had ever heard in her voice before. And loudly. Much more loudly than she should have spoken to the first captain of the imperial knights in the middle of a hallway, surrounded by half of his brigade.

He stopped and turned, frozen in place for a moment while everyone stared. “What?” he asked, having a hard time understanding what she meant by that. “That’s… not true.”

“Then why won’t you ever talk to me?” she asked, just a little bit quieter, but with more tears.

“S-Sir -” LeBlanc began to interrupt, but Schwann waved him off. 

“I need just a moment,” he replied, walking towards Rita and pulling her into the nearest empty room. 

***

He had taken the deal to come back to the castle and resume his life as Captain Schwann Oltorain for a handful of reasons. One was to avoid a life in prison, or a life on the run if he managed to slip away. Another was to protect the others. And her. To protect her. Because she didn’t deserve to be punished for saving the world. She had already grown up with no family, no one to care for her. She had nothing but her research, which was also changed now that the blastia were gone. He wouldn’t let them take away her freedom, or punish her for finally making friends and starting a life that included others. 

So he gave up on Raven, and became Schwann again. He hated the solitude. He could be a captain, he was good at that. He could keep the castle safe and the empire running smoothly. The hard part was being alone. Because Schwann Oltorain had no friends, had no love in his life. He had never once asked a woman to attend one of the countless balls and galas he was forced to make appearances at over the past decade. It was pretty difficult to connect with someone and allow the relationship to progress when you had a rock for a heart.

They were the only ones who would be his friends despite who and what he was. She was the only one who seemed drawn to his condition, instead of repulsed. She was the only one who truly accepted him.

She was the only one.

***

She kept her gaze away from him, tears falling freely now. “I don’t get why you ignore me. I thought we were friends.”

Schwann wanted to wrap his arms around her. He couldn’t do that. He should never let himself do that. “We _are_ friends, Rita,” he said gently. “Hell, the only reason I’ve given up my freedom is for the rest of you to be free. Especially you.”

She finally looked at him when he said this. He had surprised her. He hadn’t meant to say it. “What do you mean, especially me?” she asked.

Of course she would ask. “Because I care about you,” he said softly, without thinking it through. 

“Then why -” she began, but he surprised her again by moving in close and wrapping his arms around her. He really, _really_ shouldn’t be doing this.

They stayed that way for a long moment before he spoke again. “I’m sorry,” he said, a serene whisper that had her raising her chin to look up at him. She looked so innocent and vulnerable. Before he knew it his lips were touching hers softly. He was definitely going to hell for this, but he was pretty sure he would be going there anyway. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer, deepening the kiss. 

He waited until she was done. Another point for team hell. “I need to go now,” he said gently. “Talk more later?” She let out a shaky breath and nodded her head yes. He touched his lips to hers one last time, just barely, and let go of her.

When he reached the door, he spoke again. “We’ll always be friends, Rita. I promise.” She almost smiled as she nodded again, too overwhelmed to speak. 

He walked out the door and went back to serving his sentence of being someone he would rather not be, so she could live a free and happy life. He smiled to himself as he fell in line with his men, wondering if maybe he could be a part of that happiness after all.


End file.
